


Sunshine

by aestheticpixies



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, per - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Other, Percy is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticpixies/pseuds/aestheticpixies
Summary: Y/n finally asks Percy out at the worst possible time.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> if u can spot my oc i will give u a gold star

When they asked Percy out, the tired oblivious boy could only respond with "What?"

"Well, I mean, I like you, and I was hoping you'd maybe like to go on a date with me?"

"We just fought Kronos, who is a fucking Titan, and the first thing you do is ask me out on a date?"

"Yes?"

"You have some more important things to worry about now, like the fact that you're hurt?" Percy sighed as Y/n inspected their wounds. "Come on, sunshine, let's get you to a healer." He picked you up easily and carried you towards the healer's tent.

"I am a healer, y'know, I can do it myself." They curled into Percy's chest, feeling their consciousness fade.

Percy smiled. "I'm sure you could, but Will's a better doctor than you." He carried them into the tent, where several Apollo kids rushed around tending to the campers' wounds.

Will Solace, the camp's best healer (and Y/n's brother), turned to see him and immediately rushed over.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I didn't see," Percy followed as Will took Y/n from his arms and brought them to a small cot in the corner.

"Okay," Will looked them over and turned to a healer who scurried behind him, "Leriyah, I need you to get me some bandages and ambrosia." Leriyah nodded and returned quickly with what he asked.

"Is it bad?"

"Kind of," Will didn't look at Percy as he spoke. "Sorry, but I need you to leave." He practically shoved Percy out of the tent.

Days passed and Y/n hadn't woken up. Percy started to worry. They got everyone back to Camp Half-Blood, and he visited them in the infirmary every day since the Battle of Manhattan.

He approached the infirmary for his daily visit, when he saw a familiar figure standing on the porch, waving to him.

"Y/n!" He ran to them, immediately engulfing them in a bear hug.

"Ow! Hey, I'm still recovering!" Percy grinned as he pulled away from them.

"You've been recovering for a week."

"And I'll have to recover for another week if you keep crushing me." Percy laughed before taking their hand.

"But seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Percy," They dropped his hand. "And you never gave me an answer."

"To what?"

Y/n laughed. "I asked you out, remember? Right after the battle. And you called me crazy because I 'had more important things to worry about.' And I mean, I did have more important things to worry about, but still. A simple yes or no will suffice."

"Well I remember, but I didn't think you did!" He blushed. "I thought you forgot because of the blood loss or something!"

"Blood loss doesn't normally affect memory." Y/n smiled at the stuttering boy. "I still don't have my yes or no."

Percy turned and blurted out "Yes."

Oh shit.

A million thoughts ran through his mind at once as he looked at Y/n, who just grinned.

"Awesome! It'll have to be later though because Will keeps telling me to rest so I can heal properly. Can we do it on Saturday?" Percy smiled his gorgeous lopsided smile that Y/n loved so much, before nodding.

Percy leaned in to kiss their forehead lightly. "Sunshine, please go lay down and rest!" Y/n rolled their eyes and hobbled back into the infirmary on their crutch.

Percy left for the mess hall to bring them some food.

Saturday came and went and so did Percy and Y/n's date. And with that date came another one, and another after that, and another after that.

Months passed, and Y/n started to have nightmares about the Battle of Manhattan. One night, it got so bad that they woke with a start in a cold sweat.

Will Solace sat by their bunk. "Are you okay?" His brows furrowed in concern as he looked at them.

"I'm fine, I just-" Y/n sighed, rubbing their eyes. "I need Percy."

Will nodded. "Go. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks," Y/n hugged him quickly before leaving the cabin.

They walked quietly up the hill to Percy's cabin, careful to avoid the patrol harpies. The stairs creaked as they ascended, and knocked softly on the door.

Percy cracked the door to see Y/n standing on his porch with tear stains on their face.

"Y/n?" He let them in before closing the door, and Y/n noticed he had Riptide in his hand. "What's going on?"

"I just-" Percy put Riptide down and took their hand. "I had a nightmare, it was really bad, and I just needed-" The tears welled up in their eyes again. "I needed to see you."

Percy nodded and engulfed them in a hug. "It's okay. I've got you now, you're okay." Y/n felt so much safer now just in his arms. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I was back in Manhattan, during the fight, and we were fighting Kronos and he got you and I couldn't save you and- and-" They clung to Percy like he was a lifeline as they broke into sobs.

"I'm here, I'm okay. Everything's okay, sunshine." He pulled away to look at them. "I promise I would never hurt you like that." He wiped away their tears with his thumb. "You look exhausted,"

"The nightmares have been keeping me up." It was true. Y/n hadn't slept in days.

Percy pulled Y/n down onto his bunk, lying down and hugging them to chest. "Try and sleep, okay?"

"That won't be hard, staying asleep is normally my issue." Surprisingly, it wasn't an issue that night.

The shitty thing about being an Apollo kid, though, you always wake up at sunrise. Because when Apollo flies over Camp Half Blood on his sun chariot everyday, he blasted 'Here Comes the Sun' by the Beatles on a high frequency only heard by Apollo, his kids, and probably dogs.

Despite waking up at sunrise every day, Y/n was not a morning person. Breakfast wasn't for three hours, so they decided to just lay in bed next to Percy as he slept. His black hair reflected the light of the morning sun beautifully, and he looked so peaceful. And gorgeous. That too.

Eventually, Y/n saw Percy's sea green eyes open as he woke up.

"Hey, sunshine," He touched his forehead to theirs. "How long have you been up?"

"Sunrise. It's an Apollo thing." Percy hummed in response, closing his eyes again.

Y/n sighed. "I love you,"

They felt Percy's body tremble as he laughed.

"I love you too, sunshine."


End file.
